


When I wish

by ceciliawriting



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry, Possibly Unrequited Love, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceciliawriting/pseuds/ceciliawriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is just a poem I wrote in a incredibly awkward car drive, I don't really like it but I haven't posted anything for a while. I've got something I'm  working on though that should be up soon :) enjoy</p>
    </blockquote>





	When I wish

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a poem I wrote in a incredibly awkward car drive, I don't really like it but I haven't posted anything for a while. I've got something I'm working on though that should be up soon :) enjoy

What if I reached

What if I tried 

What if haunts me at night 

What would have happened 

What could have been 

What if you had felt the same

What if I had given us a chance 

What if I couldn't play or sing 

What if i had always hated you

What if I had never fallen for you 

What if I never knew you 

What if plagues us all

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are the best, ps my tumblr is @lustingformichel


End file.
